CTSB x Pokémon: Speed of Light
is a fanfiction series being written by fanfiction writer since July TBD, 2017. Since its discovery by WB and Nintendo, a film adaption for the film is aimed for its March 10, 2020 release date. Synopsis Set in an alternate FingerTown universe where it is called Crystal City instead of FingerTown, and people, fingers, and Pokémon are together, a teenage girl and her Sneasel pal go on different adventures, whether its facing different trainers, dangerous adventures and others. Characters Main *'/Courtnei Paintders/' - a teenage girl who is a Pokémon trainer. **'Courtnei's Sneasel' - a weasel-like Ice/Dark Pokémon who is Courtnei's partner/best friend. **'Courtnei's Pikachu' - a mouse-like Electric Pokémon. **'Courtnei's Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard' - a lizard-like Fire Pokémon. **'Courtnei's Ralts/Kirlia/Gardevoir' - a Physic/Fairy wisp-like Pokémon. Due to the evolution, it is confirmed to be a female. She and Snivy are (currently) the only female Pokémon on Courtnei's side. **'Courtnei's Totonaw/Croconaw/Feraligatr' - a Water type crocodile-like Pokémon. **'Courtnei's Sandile/Korkorock/Korkodile' - a crocodile like Ground/Dark Pokémon **'Courtnei's Wobuffet' - a dog like Phyhsic Pokémon. He is the first Pokémon that Courtnei captures that was already evolved from the start (not counting Pikachu). **'Courtnei's Onix' - a Rock/Ground rock worm like Pokémon. **'Courtnei's Pancham/Pangoro' - a Fighting/Dark panda-like Pokémon. **'Courtnei's Snivy' - a reptile like Grass Pokémon. Supporting *'Professor VoodooFinger' - a Pokémon professor who aids Courtnei at times. *'Lucario' - a powerful Fighting/Steel Pokémon. Later revealed that he and Collin were close friends. *'Halie Seymour' - a Pokémon trainer who aids Courtnei at times. **'Halie's Pignite' - a pig-like Fire Pokémon. *'Beatrice Paintders' - a Face Paint who is Courtnei's best friend/sister, and also a Pokémon trainer. She debuted in 2018. **'Beatrice's Emolga' - a flying squirrel-like Flying/Electric Pokémon. **'Beatrice's Bulbasaur' - a Grass/Poison reptile like Pokémon. He was previously a Pokémon of Alexis (not actually). *'Trent Wright'- a Rock gym leader who has a crush on Halie, despite Halie being more interested in Courtnei. **'Trent's Onix' - TBD. *'Flappy McFinger' - a Flying/Bird gym leader who TBD. **'Flappy's Fearow' - TBD. *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' - a teenage boy who is a Pokémon champion. He was Courtnei's BFF before his disappearance/death. He only appears in flashbacks. It was later revealed that he was murdered by Alexis by poisoning him after adding it on TBD. *'Jayden Letson' - a teenage Pokémon trainer who TBD. Debuted in 2019. *'Wesdragon' - a Dragon gym leader who aids Courtnei at times, while also plotting to find and save Collin, until he learns he died. Antagonists (the creator confirmed there would be no main antagonists, but there are still villains) *'Team Tear', consisting of: **'Brenda' - a cold-hearted Tear who wants to sabotage all of the Pokémon. While her younger sister wears a long skirt, she wears pants. **'Sapphire' - a Tear who is nicer than her sister, Brenda, but still antagonizes Courtnei. While her older sister wears pants, she wears a long skirt. **'Team Tear's Litten' - a talking Fire-type cat like Pokémon. He is the comic relief. **'Team Tear's Charizard' - a lizard-like Fire Pokémon being owned by Team Tear. He is often used as a weapon. *'/Alexis Doll/' - a teenage girl who has a huge reputation of being the "best Pokémon trainer next to Collin", but later turned out to be a fraud as she kidnaps the wild ones instead of catching them, and even the taken ones and claim them as her own and even murdered Collin and stole his Pokémon. Pokémon. Later exposed in the same episode the truth about her is revealed. **'Alexis (later Beatrice's) Bulbasaur' - a Grass/Poison reptile like Pokémon. Revealed that he got abducted, like other Pokémon, by Alexis (and is not actually caught). After her defeat, he became Beatrice's Pokémon. **'Alexis' Magikarp' - a fish like Water Pokémon. **'Alexis' Beedrill '- a bee-like Bug/Poison Pokémon. **'Alexis' (formerly Collin's) Ninetails '- a Ice/Fairy fox-like Pokémon who was once Collin's Pokémon, until Alexis stole her after his death. Clothing Film adaption Main article: Collin x Pokémon: Legend of the Lugia Fic-episodes Main article: /Fic-episodes Gallery Pokémon Trainer Courtnei.png|Courtnei and Sneasel Trivia *Albeit being mentioned and appearing in posters as the Pokémon Champion, Collin is never seen physically. *The creators of CTSB and Warner Bros. was aware of the fanfiction, and really loved it. *The creators of'' Pokémon were also aware of that, and have enjoyed the fic series. **Nintendo and Warner Bros. Animation later confirmed they will be doing an animated CTSB/Pokemon film, which would later be titled ''Collin x Pokémon: Legend of the Lugia **Additionally, the writer is invited to the TBD hosted by The Pokémon Company. *The Team Tear's Litten is basically the Meowth of the CTSB x Pokemon universe. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Pokemon